


A Favour From Tony

by astartelydianna



Series: Random Darcy Lewis Smut [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Randomness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: "Do you think it'd be weird if we had sex?" She asked. She watched as Tony promptly spat his coffee out in surprise. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.""That wasn't a question I was expecting." He countered. "Normally I'm the one verging on sexual harassment in the workplace. So was that a hypothetical question or an offer?"





	

Darcy glanced up from her magazine towards the dark haired man on his fifth trip to the coffee machine that morning.  

"Do you think it'd be weird if we had sex?" She asked. She watched as Tony promptly spat his coffee out in surprise. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."  

"That wasn't a question I was expecting." He countered. "Normally I'm the one verging on sexual harassment in the workplace. So was that a hypothetical question or an offer?"  

"Hm...both I guess." She shrugged, as he moved to lean against the counter, abandoning his cup to look at her consideringly.  

"Not that I haven't enjoyed the flirty banter but...why the sudden seriousness?" He asked. "Not that I mind, I'd kill to get my hands on those girls."  

"I'm not in love with you, if that's what you're worried about." She snorted, tossing her magazine onto the desk in front of her. "But in all the years of all the girls, I've never read a tell all story about you being bad in bed."  

"That's because A: I'm awesome in bed and B: do you read tell all stories about everyone's sex life or am I just special?"  

"Oh I pretty much read about everyone's." She nodded. "Living my sex life vicariously and all that."  

"I can't see that you'd have a shortage of offers."  

"You'd be surprised, I've only dated one guy since being in New York and it was just as lame as I remember."  

"You don't like dating?" He frowned, turning to pick up his coffee once again and take a large gulp. 

"Nah I mean the dating part was fine, not like amazing but nice enough it was the sex that was rubbish. The sex is always rubbish." She explained. "Hence going to the king of no strings sex to see what all the fuss is about."  

"Let me just clarify this, you don't want to date me, you just want to have sex because you think I'd be better in bed than the losers you've dated before?" He asked. At her nod he continued. "No romance or candles or dressing up in fancy clothes? Just go upstairs, have great sex, then back to normal after?"  

"Well...if it turns out to actually be great sex, I'd probably want to do it again occasionally, until I can find a guy I like that isn't rubbish in bed."  

"Where have you been all my life?" He chuckled. "Deal, upstairs we go."  

"What, now?" She blurted in surprise. "I wasn't going to dress fancy or anything but I was planning on at least showering."  

"I have a shower." He shrugged, heading up the steps from his lab to the corridor.   

Minutes later Darcy found herself stood in the penthouse suite with her boss. This was such a bad idea. Then she watched him tug his shirt off and fling it over a couch and thought maybe it didn't really matter if it was a good idea or not.  

"Come on Lewis, shower's big enough for both of us." He called, leaving the room. Her feet seemed to follow without her brain actually telling them to and before she knew it, she found herself face to face with a half naked Tony Stark in his bathroom.   

"What the hell." She muttered, yanking her own top off and flinging it to the floor. It wasn't like her sex life could suck anymore than it did already. Worst case scenario, the sex was bad and things were awkward for a while afterwards. Best case scenario she could occasionally have satisfying sex with her hot older boss. She felt more than saw him come closer, as she wriggled her way out of her jeans. 

"I want to take this off." He told her, tugging pointedly at her bra strap. She allowed him to run his hands over her covered breasts for a moment, before they slid around the sides to the clasp at the back. "God do have any idea how few women have breasts this amazing naturally?" He tugged the bra away, allowing her breasts to spill free, his fingers resumed their exploration of her chest and stomach.   

"I didn't get a genius brain like any of you scientists, I had to get some sort of consolation prize right?" She snorted.    

"You want to back out?" He asked, noting the way she bit her lip nervously.  

"I'm practically naked and now you ask that question?" She frowned.  

"We could be in the middle of me fucking you against the shower wall and you could still back out, Darce." He told her seriously, not stepping out of her personal space.  

"Is that the plan?" She swallowed, picturing exactly that in her head. Somehow out of all the flirting, foul mouthed things he had ever said to her...that was the hottest. Then again, they'd never actually done more than casually flirt before so there had never been the anticipation of following through before.  

"I was thinking, no plan." He replied, nuzzling at her neck for a moment. "So just to clarify, you have done this before, it just wasn't good for you?"  

"Showered with someone? No, that's a first. Sex? Yes." She replied.  

"Is there anything that is totally off limits, that you definitely don't like?" He asked. "because if I know now, it means it won't ruin anything later."  

"I...don't think so. Unless you're planning on magicking up props and going majorly kinky on me...that might be weird on a first...whatever this counts as."   

He didn't reply, instead he bent down and removed his boxers. She did give in to the urge to look down but couldn't see anything with him this close to her. The second time he leant down, he was tugging her underwear down. When he stood upright again, he just stared into her eyes assessing for a moment, before placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to guide her into the shower.   

"Wow...now this is a shower!" She commented at the size of it. "You could fit like ten people in here, or like three Hulks!"   

"Now who's being kinky?" He smirked, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Why Miss Lewis, I do believe I spy a tattoo."  

"College." She replied, moving under the warm spray. "You know it's kind of unnerving being naked with so much light, normally when I'm naked with someone its dark or mostly dark or I'm drunk."  

"I never took you for the insecure type," he mused. "You shouldn't be, you're gorgeous."  

"I'm not insecure...not really." She sighed, as his hands banded around her middle and drew her back against him. "I'm not saying I think I'm fat or anything but I do find it slightly more nerve wracking being butt naked in front of someone stone cold sober in daylight. I mean...every little imperfection on display?"  

"If there are imperfections floating around somewhere, like a random mole you don't like or something I probably won't notice or care. You have one of the greatest pair of breasts I have ever seen and I have seen many many pairs of breasts. Trust me, I'm not looking at any moles or extra padding on your thighs or whatever it is you ladies worry about. I am far too distracted by these." He told her bluntly, his hands squeezing her chest rhythmically to emphasize his point. She felt him twitch against her backside and her insides heated up.  

"At least you're honest." She breathed out, turning to face him. He dove forward, catching her lips in a kiss before she could say anything more. One kiss became two, then three and realizing that kissing Tony was in fact not weird at all and instead was actually pretty hot, caused her to be the one deepening the kiss. For a few moments Darcy found herself simply enjoying being pressed against a firm, hot body. Hands exploring and mouths tasting, claiming. It caught her by surprise when his fingers slid between her legs and straight inside her.  

"Good so far?" He asked against her mouth. She had no sensible words as his fingers continued to move inside her. He eased his fingers from her with a few lingering caresses and began rinsing them off. "Are we clean enough for you yet?"  

"Totally." She nodded, leaning up to kiss him again. They stumbled their way back out of the shower, Darcy blindly grabbing at a towel to sort of dry herself as they went but he simply took the towel from her hands and dropped it on the floor. Apparently, he didn't care if they were traipsing through his suite still dripping.    

They literally fell onto the bed in a heap, Tony lower down on her body, forcing their lips to separate but allowing him the perfect height to trace around her nipple with his tongue.   

"I can't reach you." She complained, then gasped as his mouth drew her nipple inside, before releasing it only to do it again.   

"First we make sure you enjoy yourself, then you can play all you like. In fact I encourage it." He told her, moving his mouth to her other breast. When his hand slid from her hip to her core and again moved two fingers inside of her, she groaned, loudly. Then she squeaked as he dropped and nibbled at a sensitive spot at her hip. It slightly tickled but something about it felt good. Suddenly she got a good idea of exactly what he was planning on doing. She was both terrified and ecstatic.  No one had gone down on her before, not that she had asked any of them to; so perhaps she was also partly to blame but she had always wondered what it would feel like. Still, she was nervous because what if she still couldn't enjoy it...or what if she tasted horrible? Men complained about that kind of thing right?    

"Relax Darcy," his voice came, muffled against the skin of her hip. He paused what he was doing to look up at her. "You can change your mind or say no to things if you want."  

"No." She croaked. "I didn't change my mind, just nerves." His fingers resumed their movements inside of her but his gaze stayed lock on hers for a moment longer. She didn't know what he was waiting for but she felt it the second his mouth made contact again. His mouth open against her as his tongue explored the sensitive skin between her legs, until he began to trace a pattern around her clit. "Nerves gone." She blurted out as he suckled gently on the bundle of nerves, before going back to tracing the edges with his tongue. She felt him grin against her and cringed at her outburst. Sexy she was not. When he suckled on her clit for a second time she forgot about trying to be sexy, she forgot about pretty much everything and simply bit her lip with a muffled moan. Her mouth opened wide as she gasped in a breath and the shift of his fingers again and his tongue then found a steady rhythm against her. "Oh god..." Her stomach clenched and barely had time to think 'this is it' before her entire body locked up, tensing and shaking as waves of warmth and tingles shot through her.   

"Now that was hot." Tony murmured against her thigh. Placing an open mouthed kiss there before climbing back up her body. He nibbled at her neck for a few moments while she caught her breath.   

"I'm starting to get why guys like blow jobs so much now." She laughed turning her head to kiss him. She found he now tasted slightly tangy but it whilst it was an unusual taste, it wasn't bad, so it didn't bother her. If anything the knowledge of how that flavour got there turned her on more.   

"I aim to please." He chuckled, pulling away and squeezing one if her breasts again. Darcy trailed one of her hands down between them to stroke along his erection. Stroking along the warm velvety skin of his shaft first, before enclosing it in her hand and pumping him a few times. She used her other hand to push against his chest, taking the hint he raised himself up and she switched their positions. Taking the chance to look at him fully for the first time since they had got naked. He wasn't especially tall, but being short herself, he was still taller than her. He wasn't huge but he was definitely well defined. Even his cock, twitching in her hand was perfect. She had seen larger and smaller and yet his seemed to be just the perfect size, average length with a tiny bit extra girth. She bent down to lick him before even thinking about it. Easing her mouth over him experimentally, before swallowing him all the way to the base.  

"Should've known that gob you have would be good for something." He gasped out, as she retreated and then took him in again. She pulled up and off him with a lick to the tip.  

"I could say the same to you." She countered, before returned to the task at hand. She was right, he was perfectly sized, she could take him into her mouth completely with him pressing against her throat just enough to start causing discomfort but not past it, not enough to cause her to gag on him. 

"Mmm...five second warning here Darce." He choked out, his length already betraying him by the way I swelled and twitched against her tongue. A few moments later she felt the heat of him spilling into her mouth, swallowing the slightly bitter taste quickly she stopped her movements, allowing him to catch his breath and then slowly slide from her lips.   

He tugged her up for a brief kiss, before sitting up and leaving the bed.  

"Don't move." He called back at her.   

Darcy did move, she flopped onto the bed gracelessly and huffed out a breath across her face to cool herself down. A few moments later Tony returned with a tray containing water, ice, fruit and what she assumed was whiskey. 

"It's not even lunchtime." She commented as he tossed back the amber liquid in one mouthful.  

"It's bedtime." He handed her a glass of water, before sprawling out on the bed next to her with a handful of grapes. 

"Can't say I've ever done this before either." She laughed, leaning up to nibble at a cherry and then place the stone on the tray.  

"All the best sex marathons include snacks for refueling." He nodded sagely.  

"Marathon?"  

His response came out as a muffled affirmative noise as he kissed at her shoulder. He rolled to face her, his hand once again taking the opportunity to explore her breasts. She eagerly tucked at his head to bring his mouth to hers and before she knew it we was being pressed into the mattress. To be honest, she had to say that she would be happy even if she got up and left now. Having someone else be the cause of her orgasm was a first for her, having someone go down on her was also a first. Clearly the man knew what he was doing. However, now she was nervous. The actual deed was the bit that she never enjoyed much, not that she hated it or anything but it was just never as good as the movies made it seem. What if this was like that?  

"You're thinking too much." He murmured against her lips, drawing her attention back to him. 

"Sorry." She breathed out in response. "Nervous." 

"Did you ever think maybe one or two bad experiences have made you overthink the whole thing?" He asked, hovering over her. "Maybe you spend too much time thinking and being nervous, if you can't relax and enjoy it..." He shrugged. "It's got to be a mood killer for you." 

"You probably have a point." She nodded. "But it's not like I can control my brain." 

"No, you do seem to be lacking any verbal filters or impulse or brain control." He chucked, nuzzling against her collarbone. 

"This from the man who decided to build a robot suit." She countered.  

"You may also have a point." He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her skin. "So how about we do what we do best and act first then think later?" 

"What if-" He shushed her with one hand, leaning up on the other and ducking to lick at her erect nipple. After a few moments she gave in and stopped trying to speak, instead opting to weave her fingers into his hair and tug him up to kiss her again. Kissing was good, kissing was very good. She let out a less that attractive half gasp, half groan as without warning Tony sunk into her. She lost her breath as he filled her completely in one stroke. He barely withdrew, instead just rocking back and forth in small movements to let her adjust. After their previous activities everything felt more sensitive, she felt every movement. 

"Jesus," he muttered, his brow furrowing at the slick but tight fit. He found himself extremely glad that he had already come once, otherwise this would have been an embarrassingly short encounter. 

"No, Darcy." The woman below him corrected, speaking slowly. "I know you get around a bit Stark but come on." 

"Smart mouth." He began to thrust properly then and neither continued their banter instead focusing on pleasure. He shifted up on his knees, his hands bracing her hips and drawing her up at an angle onto his lap. Within moments Darcy found herself being very vocal in her appreciation. Every thrust seemed to hit inside her exactly right, brushing against some rising tide until it crested. She bit her lip, arching her back as her muscles tensed. By the time she began to come down and relax Tony was shifting them again, lying her back down flat into the mattress as he remained deep inside her. His face buried against her neck as he gave a few more shallow thrusts before practically collapsing on her. 

With a brief kiss on her collarbone he moved off of her fairly quickly and flopped down beside her. 

"Ta Da!" He announced, his arm flopping over his head and eyes closing. 

"Ass." She sighed. 

"This isn't new information." He commented, turning to look at her. "But I think the point is that I got the job done." 

"Yes you did." She agreed. "I want to be embarrassed but I'm too tired." 

"Why on earth is that embarrassing? I think we both did a pretty good job and deserve a pat on the back." He grinned, reaching a hand towards the food tray and grabbing a grape. "I think we also deserve cheeseburgers." 

"That is like the best idea you have ever had." She told him firmly.  

"Jarvis, get burgers sent from somewhere and have them brought up." Tony spoke loudly with a clap of his hands. 

"Of course Sir." The A.I. replied. 

"So, since that was a success I'm thinking we could do this maybe...once a week or two?" Darcy suggested. "Just enough to tide me over without it being a thing." 

"I am at your service my lady." 

"Nope, not your lady." Darcy wrinkled her nose. "You are also going to be like my new bro, my wingman." 

"Your wingman?" He raised an eyebrow. She sat up and reached over him to grab a glass of water. 

"Yes. We can help each other. I will vet women for you, you can vet guys for me. We can each bitch about crappy dates to each other and until we both find someone decent we can help each other out with occasional sex." She explained. "It's like the perfect plan." 

"And if you fall hopelessly in love with me?" He asked, looking mildly offended when she barked out a laugh. 

"If for some reason I manage to fall madly in love with you, you could do worse." She replied. "I do love you Tony, you are awesome but I think we are both too awesome to coexist in one relationship. Long term romance between us just isn't on the cards."   
 


End file.
